Betl Oxtroe
Betl Oxtroe was a Human female Imperial officers who ascended into the ranks of the Imperial Navy, becoming an admiral. As the First Galactic Civil War entered a second phase in the wake of Emperor Darth Sidious' first death at Endor in 4 ABY, Oxtroe remained loyal to the Empire under Sate Pestage as many senior officers broke away to establish themselves as warlords. A proponent of peace, Oxtroe attempted to broker a truce between the New Galactic Republic and Galactic Empire. She proposed the creation of a parliamentary monarchy with eleven-year-old Ederlathh Pallopides, a distant grand-niece of Palpatine, as a possible head, in return for immunity for Imperial Military personnel. Admiral Oxtroe died at the blade of a Noghri assassin before the first round of secret negotiations with the New Republic were completed, and the idea was forgotten. Biography A Human female, Betl Oxtroe served as an admiral of the Imperial Navy during the First Galactic Civil War. During the time of the war, she became one of few high-ranking female in the armed forces of the Galactic Empire. In 4 ABY, Emperor Sheev Palpatine was killed by the Rebel Alliance during the Battle of Endor. The Empire fell to pieces, with swathes of Imperials turning warlord and establishing their own dominions in various parts of the galaxy. Meanwhile on Imperial Center, Palpatine's successors advocated the continuation of the war with the Rebels, who had reformed into the Second Galatic Republic. Despite the fragmentation, Oxtroe and her forces remained loyal to the Empire proper under the command of Sate Pestage, alongside other officers such as Uther Kermen and Gilad Pellaeon, and she was responsible for the defense of several fortress worlds in the Core and Colonies. Admiral Oxtroe was one of the few Imperial proponents for a peace process with the New Republic, espousing a parliamentary monarchy that would unite both sides of the conflict. In 7 ABY, Oxtroe made secret entreaties to the New Galactic Republic, hoping to open talks of establishing such a system. Palpatine had a distant grand-niece, Ederlathh Pallopides, who Oxtroe proposed as a possible heir to the late Emperor. Pallopides was just eleven years old, so she would act as a mere figurehead; the New Galactic Republic Provisional Council would have control, playing a similar role to the Imperial Advisors under Palpatine. In return for what Oxtroe saw as Imperial concessions, the Provisional Council would give amnesty to the Imperial Military. The New Galactic Republic was open to negotiations, and talks began in earnest. Many Imperials did not want peace accords. The reborn Emperor Sheev Palpatine was preparing an Imperial reunification, while Grand Admiral Thrawn was hiding in the Unknown Regions, waiting for the right time to strike at the New Republic. Thrawn commanded a species of fierce warriors known as the Noghri; a Noghri assassin killed Oxtroe before the first round of talks had concluded, and the idea was not pursued. New Galactic Republic historian Voren Na'al suspected Thrawn's hand in the Admiral's death, but had no evidence. Ultimately, the Empire and New Republic continued to wage war for over a decade, until Gilad Pellaeon and Ponc Gavrisom signed accords in 19 ABY. Personality and traits Betl Oxtroe was one of few women to achieve a high rank in the Empire. Females, though accepted into Imperial Military forces, were almost never given promotions, and Natasi Daala was the first woman to achieve the rank of admiral. Despite facing this uphill struggle, Oxtroe was promoted to that same rank, making her the joint highest-ranking woman in Imperial service. Oxtroe wanted peace after Palpatine's death and was not averse to communicating with the New Republic, unlike most of her colleagues; she did not defect, however. Instead, Oxtroe put forth an innovative plan to make peace while still maintaining some semblance of the Empire she served. Sources *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Imperial Navy Admirals of the Galactic Empire